Prince Cliff
Prince Cliff is a young male SkyWing and the son of Queen Ruby (AKA Tourmaline), making Ex-Queen Scarlet his grandmother and him her grandson. He was described as a small, dark red dragon with a long neck. Peril noted that he is one of the smallest dragonets she has ever seen and has big, golden orange eyes "close to the color of goldfish" as described by Peril. Cliff is very fond of his mother. Personality Cliff is very full of himself and aspires to be a great singer. He seems to care deeply about his mother and thinks great things of her, and obeys her orders relatively well. He appears to be very bright and smart. Though when he first met Peril, he seemed to be afraid of her. But that started to change after she wanted to give him a hug to show him she wasn't scary anymore, they seem to be becoming friends. When he grows up, he seeks to be a great singer and friends with every dragon in Pyrrhia. He hates being called ordinary, and he thinks being lonely would be better than being ordinary, the opposite of Peril's view on the subject. Biography Escaping Peril While Peril is under Chameleon's spell, Scarlet requests to see Cliff, Ruby's son. She uses him as a bargaining chip against Ruby. When they capture him, they put him on a stone pillar because he claims he can't fly very well. However, Scarlet was unaware that SkyWings can fly at a very young age because she "avoids dragonets like the plague", and he manages to fly off the pillar and get to where his mother is being held. Later, Peril promised to protect him if anything happens to Ruby during the challenge against Scarlet; Ruby was very thankful, and forgave Peril for killing dragons in Queen Scarlet's arena. Relationships Queen Ruby Queen Ruby is Cliff's mother. Scarlet said that Ruby lit up for the first time when Cliff was born, leading us to think that she cares very much about her young son, and that the day he was born was one of, if not happiest, days of her life. Ruby is clearly devoted to her dragonet, as she was willing to give up her throne if it meant he would live. When Ruby returned to being Tourmaline, she seemed distressed that Cliff did not recognize or accept her. This may have played a role in why Tourmaline chose to return to being Ruby. Ruby and Cliff clearly care very, very deeply about each other. While the queen was being taken off by her soldiers, she told Cliff to be brave and that he would change the world. Cliff has a lot of faith and his mother, and she tells him that he will change the world often enough that Cliff didn't believe Scarlet when she said he wouldn't. Peril Though at first his captor, Cliff and Peril seem to be friends now. Cliff did not show much fear towards the older dragon, instead seeming to enjoy her company. He sang a song to her, and seemed to enjoy talking to her. Cliff was also delighted when they saved the day together. His mom may owe Peril her and her son's life, but Cliff seems to count the fiery dragon as a friend. Ex-Queen Scarlet Though they are related through blood, Cliff did not appear to be on the best of terms with his grandmother. This can be seen by the fact that Cliff loudly encourages his mother to kill his grandmother ("I want! To SEE! MOMMY KILL GRANDMA!!!") When Cliff was born, Scarlet noted that Ruby lit up for the first time in a long time, a reaction she did not understand at all. She compared Ruby's delight to the feeling of a dragon who has just received treasure. Quotes "We the dragons of the sky We can fly and fly and fly We go up so super high We the dragons of the sky And we know my mom is best Better Queen than all the rest She come save us from this mess We the dragons dragons dragons of the sky!" ''-Cliff's song to Peril about his mother ''"Mommy, Grandma's kinda mean." "I want! To SEE! MOMMY KILL GRANDMA!!!" ''-Cliff to Peril when she tries to persuade him not to watch the royal challenge. ''"Test. West. Vest! Hmmm. I'm a good rhymer, Mommy says so." "My name isn't Lizard, is Cliff. And...not so much? I practice lots! But I falled lots, too." -''To Scarlet about flying ''"She said I's ordinary! Me! I never! So mean!" ''-complaining about Scarlet's view of himself ''"I think I'm be a warrior dragon and go swish! Swish! with my claws and ROARGH with my mouth and save mommy." "I gotta practice my 'no, no, leave me alone' face, or else everyone want to be with me ALLLLLLS the time." "I'm not a moonbeam! Today I'm a super-secret stealth agent flier hero of the world." - ''To ''Queen Ruby ''when he was called a moonbeam in Escaping'' Peril ''"It was NINETY-SIXTY-FIVE-NINETY PERSON ME!" '' Gallery KareKareDragon- Prince Cliff.jpeg Prince Cliff.jpg Cliff.png SkyWing at the beach.jpeg|Prince Cliff by the ocean 1455602122702-819522025.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Prince Cliff Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publications|link=SkyWings Wings-of-fire-SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing; art by Joy Ang|link=SkyWings File:2c4677b266a9f394ab036ac17925f933.jpg|by Novaeclipse Cliff Ref.png|Cliff Ref- QueenClam cliff.jpg|A Real Cliff Snapshot 20160813 6.JPG|His Mum~ Moonblishipper14 Snapshot 20160813 22.JPG|His truly~ Moonblishipper14 Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Randomskywing.png.png SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil - NightFyre the NightWing SkyWing by VoidLegend.png Category:Dragonets Category:EP Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Second Arc